


Gooey

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 被大脑操纵的产物，我也不知道是什么双橙搞哥哥，Threesome，但本质应该还是黄饼很短，就两千字非常OOC，慎，说了慎，点开之后概不负责
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Gooey

一滴汗坠落在韩知城脸上，他却连眨眼都忘了。  
那滴汗是从他哥哥鼻尖滑落下来的，伴随因为痛苦而扭曲的表情和一点挣扎的动作，晃了几下之后蓦然坠落。  
他的哥哥倒在他身上，因为四周没有任何可以支撑身体的东西，就只能乖乖把全身重量交给他，从下腹一直到柔软的胸口全都紧紧压在他身前，皮肤和皮肤紧密相贴，混合着汗液和早就蹭得到处都是的润滑剂，粘稠得仿佛从出生就这样存在。  
这个人烫得像着了火，又好像一块马上就要融化在他身上的奶油，不知道从哪散发出甜腻柔软的潮润气息，胜过蜜蜂勤恳酿造的花蜜和发酵过后的上品红酒。  
他哥哥还是会对他有点小心翼翼，即使自己已经快要脱力到失去意识，按在他肩膀上的手却总是怕把他捏碎似的挪动调整着位置，直到最后撑不住才换到了他耳边的床垫上，这让他们的脸的距离又近了些。  
他只是想要个拥抱，却想不起来怎么用一枚硬币摇出了777的最高奖励。  
伴随漫天礼花和带着回声音效失真的胜利音乐而来的一切似乎都很好，一切都很好，如果没有那个像在施舍一样的操控者，那个自诩为机器主人的家伙纠缠在其中。  
他哥哥的身体已经完全被揉捏成最柔软的样子，轻易就能被侵入，轻易就能被摧毁，像成熟到濒临极限的水果，轻轻一碰就会用指甲划破脆弱的表皮，露出里面包裹的汁液丰盈的果肉，他现在就是这样香甜又绵密地展开一切承受或者说迎接着他的进入。  
跨在腰上的身子摇摇欲坠，褐发青年小心地用手扶住他，在对方开始抬着腰起落的时候给他一点助力的支撑。

韩知城的手陷进他哥哥饱满的肌肉里，留下雪白的指印，不知道这有没有带来疼痛，就算有大概也很微不足道，因为那个人就只是一边喘气一边继续着在他身上起伏的动作，有些急切又焦躁地寻找着想要的方向，就像个在沙漠里寻找绿洲的遇难者。

明明到处都是水的声音，你还在找什么呢。  
他尽力在心里告诫自己不要这样想他的哥哥，可他又觉得这个人真的叫得像个发情的母猫，总是不肯承认自己的娇纵，如此简单的事情还没试试努力就开始蹭着别人的腿要帮忙，连尾巴都要缠上去绕个圈。  
身上的人皱着眉，喘息混杂着半个音节，一个音节，陆陆续续在他的嘴唇间勉强拼成那个人的名字。  
在得到回应之前，那模糊的音调不停地重复着，一次比一次清晰，直到房间里没人能听错其中一个字母，那个人才发出声模糊的低笑，像是上一秒才第一次听到对于他的呼唤似的装腔作势地凑过来。  
他压上来的时候床又一次发出不满地抗议声，但在他哥哥的声音之下变得毫无存在感。

黄铉辰带着关怀的语气温柔地靠近，宽大的手掌从他哥哥的身后绕上他的身体，金发在灯光下被镀了一层柔光，把美神雕像般的轮廓勾勒出一条现实和虚幻的边界线。  
安抚他哥哥这件事对他来说简直像家常便饭，可能养过动物的人总会有那么点驯兽本能，命令、等待、给与奖励，把这几件事的节奏把握好就能得到想要的结果。

他哥哥用甜到发腻的声音央求着他，央求他带领自己找到那些想要的。  
美丽的青年笑着，把汗湿的头发想耳后撩过去，一边死死按住他哥哥的后颈，然后把自己也挤进那已经被完全打开的紧致柔软的地方。  
没人想到他会有这样的动作，在最下面的人因为这强硬的推挤发出不满的警告，更别提他们哥哥几乎哑在嗓子里的尖叫。  
他的身体触电一般颤抖，一边下意识摇头，嗓子里发出不清不楚的呜咽，和剧烈的呼吸声交杂在一起显得整个人狼狈又脆弱。

唔……不行……会死的……  
怎么会呢，哥身体练得这么结实，没有问题的。

卡在他后颈的手在它的主人用温柔的语气这样说完之后便移动到了他的腰间，轻轻向后拽着眼前的身体，让那坚硬的形状更加深入地顶了进去。

徐彰彬喊了几声疼，夹杂了那些伴着闷哼挤出来的哭声，倒流进鼻腔的眼泪让他嘴里发苦，仿佛喝下了什么不知名的药物。  
他感觉身体已经不是自己的了，像个被狼群咬住的食草动物，马上就要被从内分食得四分五裂。  
两股交错的力量在他身体里碰撞入侵，很快就找到了那让人头皮发麻的地方，快感涌上来就像过电一样击打过他的全身，他的手胡乱举起来揪住自己头发，撑在韩知城腰侧的腿不住地打颤，全身皮肤充血覆盖上一层淡红色。  
润滑剂在连接处翻搅出泡沫，他听见自己的声音变得那么不堪入耳，眼眶被眼泪淹没得又湿又烫，他喊着疼，又喊着慢一点，却没有得到回应。

最后还是韩知城先心软了。

喂，要不要停一下。  
不……

突然减弱的冲撞对于正在累积快感途中的人来说过于折磨，他下意识说了声不，想到被自己更小的弟弟看见他这样沉溺于欲望的样子又为自己这反应羞涩起来咬住下唇。  
黄铉辰在他身后笑出了声，一手伸过来伸进他咬紧牙关的嘴里，撬开他的牙齿开始用指尖把玩起柔软的舌，听着他吱吱呜呜地呻吟一边解释。

不要担心，彰彬哥不怕疼的。  
说完又转头看了看手里的人。

是不是？

已经把一切都交出去的哥哥这时候只能顺着他的问题，红着脸缓缓点点头。

黄铉辰像奖励小动物那样用手指揉着他哥哥的短发，一边侧过头去亲吻他小巧的嘴唇。  
他哥哥眼角都是被欲望浸染迷茫的红，却因为这吻乖巧地张开嘴把舌头送过来。  
当那个人一边享受这主动的吻一边把目光转过来的时候韩知城终于明白了。  
这不是777的大奖，这只是得到大奖的人把奖金拿给他看看罢了。

END


End file.
